Boba Fett
Boba Fett is a character from the Star Wars franchise. A bounty hunter and Mandalorian who was one of the many bounty hunters hired by Darth Vader to find the Millennium Falcon, he is the secondary antagonist in The Empire Strikes Back and a minor antagonist in Return of the Jedi. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones establishes Boba Fett's backstory as a child clone of Jango Fett, who raises him as a son. Boba is created for Jango by the cloners of the Planet Kamino, who also created the Clone Army that the republic will eventually enlist. Film Appearances Attack of the Clones Boba was the cloned "son" of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Jango was the genetic template for the Grand Army of the Republic, but took Boba as his own son and raised him on the ocean planet of Kamino. One day a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, came to arrest Jango for the killing of a bounty hunter, and being tied to the attempts on Padmè Amidala's life. Though questionings between bounty hunter and Jedi were initially civil, things quickly turned violent when Jango and Boba attempted to flee the planet aboard their ship, Slave I. Obi-Wan and Jango scuffled on a rainsoaked landing platform, with Jango successful in keeping the Jedi Knight at bay, but ultimately unable to eliminate his antagonist. In the midst of the heated battle, young Boba shot at Obi-Wan with Slave I's anti-personnel cannons. They were followed to Geonosis by Kenobi, who was arrested by Fett's employer, Count Dooku. During the breakout of the Battle of Geonosis, Jango Fett managed to eliminate many threats to his benefactors by gunning down the attacking Jedi, but ultimately was struck down by Jedi Master Mace Windu after being trampled by a large, rhinoceros-like creature called the Reek. Jango's death was witnessed by Boba, who was left orphaned in a soon to be war torn galaxy, and swore vengeance against Windu and his Jedi Order. A New Hope Boba Fett appeared in Docking Bay 94 as an enforcer for Jabba the Hutt as the crime lord confronted Han Solo about his debts to him, as well as the killing of the bounty hunter Greedo. The Empire Strikes Back Boba Fett was one of the bounty hunters aboard Darth Vader's ship the Executor, who hired the motley crew of roguish mercenaries to track down the Millenium Falcon after the Empire had failed to do so. The reward was substantial, but strictly there was to be "No disintegrations." Fett was successful in tracking his quarry down by predicting Han Solo's method of evading the Empire by using a star destroyers routine garbage dump as camouflage. By also deducing the Falcon's destination, Fett was able to fufil his Imperial contract by informing Vader that the Rebels were heading toward Cloud City of Bespin. However, Boba was also interested in collecting the bounty on Han's head placed by Jabba the Hutt, and negotiated with the dark lord in capturing Solo once Vader's business with him was concluded. Though he was wary over the torturous treatment of the smuggler over the worth he had being alive, Vader promised Fett that his suffering would not kill him, and even if it did, the Empire would compensate the bounty hunter over his loss. Fortunately, Solo did survive, and was encased in a slab of carbonite. Their business concluded, Vader gave Fett Solo so he could turn his full attention to the capture of Luke Skywalker. During the escort of of Boba Fett's prize to his ship, Boba encountered Skywalker in a vacant hallway of Cloud City. The bounty hunter opened fire on the young Jedi, destroying a wall just short of his target, diverting Luke away from his frozen friend and towards a duel with Darth Vader, which would conclude with a shocking revelation. Fett then hurriedly returned to his ship, and began his journey to Tatooine to collect his reward from Jabba. Return of the Jedi Boba Fett stayed at Jabba's Palace for some time, seemingly taking time off from his intergalactic career as a bounty hunter as a guest of honor at the villainous hive. Eventually, a mysterious bounty hunter arrived at Jabba's court with Chewbacca in tow. Boba was prepared for trouble, and stood his ground when the other hunter threatened to destroy the palace with a thermal detonator. However, Jabba was amused by this hunter's "inventiveness," and agreed to pay for the Wookies's bounty, which earned a respective nod from Fett. It was soon revealed that this mysterious hunter was in fact Princess Leia, who managed to free Han Solo from his carbonite prison before being captured herself by the Hutt. Soon afterward, Luke Skywalker arrived in an attempt to save his friends, who fought and slayed Jabba's monstrous pet the Rancor before he too was captured. An infuriated Jabba sentenced the heroes to death by being devoured by the Sarlacc, a hideous creature nestled at the Great Pit of Carkoon that digested its prey for a thousand years. Fett had accompanied Jabba aboard his lavish barge to Carkoon, seemingly prepared for trouble. When trouble did indeed break out into a great battle, Boba entered the fray. Back and forth Skywalker and Fett struggled the prisoner skiff, with Fett's rifle being cut in two, and Luke becoming ensnared with Boba's whipcord. The Jedi soon broke free, and Fett was knocked off his feet by an explosive blast from one of the barge's cannons. A rather dazed Fett took aim at Skywalker, who had let to another skiff. Ultimately however, by a stroke of pure luck, a semi-blinded Han Solo had heavily damaged the bounty hunter's rocket pack after Chewbacca had given a frantic warning of Boba's presence right behind him. Boba Fett flew out of control, slamming into the side of Jabba's sail barge before tumbling into the Sarlacc Pit; the life of the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter seemingly came to an end... Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Boba went undercover in a clone cadet academy in order to kill Mace Windu, the killer of his dad. After failing to kill him he joined a bounty hunter squad led by Aura Sing. After some attempts to get revenge, he was arrested by the Jedi. He later worked with Asajj Ventress who had become a bounty hunter. Attractions He is a meetable character during the Star Wars Weekends event at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery Boba Fett Mickey Pin.jpg Boba fett Disneyland.jpg Pete as Boba Fett Pin.jpg|Pete as Boba Fett Boba Fett Mickey Toy.jpg|Boba Fett Vinylmation Boba Fett Racers.jpg FU2386lg.jpg normal_boba-fett-vinylmation.jpg Ambush at Star Tours Action Figure Set.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2008 - Jumbo Helmet Boba Fett.jpeg boba fett bobbleheadf.jpg boba fett sitter.jpg KoonFettOhnaka.jpg Star Wars Helmet Series - Boba Fett.jpeg BobaFettPFStarWars.png Darth Vader with Boba Fett.jpg Darth Vader and Boba Fett.jpg boba_fett.jpg Chick as Fett.jpg|Chick Hicks as Boba Fett diecast BobaJango.png Young Fett.jpg References External Links * Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Hunters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Iconic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:Kids Category:Servants Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Bounty hunters Category:Gunmen Category:Pilots Category:Star Tours characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Mysterious characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Deceased characters